gumballfandonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball Watterson
Gumball Tristopher Watterson 'is the main character of the television series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, turquoise colored male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his ten-year-old adopted little brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anias. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, who is also in Miss Simian's class. Penny has a crush on Gumball as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Appearence Gumball is a blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers, but only five are visible because his head is always at an angle. He usually wears gray trousers coupled with a tan sweater which is bordered with brown on the cuffs and collar (Which is shockingly revealed in The Date to have been found by his dad in a sewage outlet). Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons (including Darwin) without visible eyelashes. Personality Gumball is very portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to put them right with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes turn out, his optimism stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to acknowledge that he is being tricked, which may mean that he is too optimistic and to notice most negative things around him. He has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive. He is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Surprisingly, he seems foolish and smart at the same time. For instance, he acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something. However, he has proven some degree of cleverness in other instances. His naive personality has gotten him in dangerous and often life threatening situations, usually to be saved by someone with more intellect. Gumball may be clever, but not wise. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin, as mentioned in The Secret, and is shown making some good (albeit spicy) meal for him in the same episode. However, in The Responsible, Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, which included a rotten fish between bread slices and an old shoe. This may have been because they were both underestimating her ability to eat though. Relationships '''Darwin Gumball and Darwin are best friends and have a very close brotherly relationship. The two boys have a big imagination and like to get into mischief. They get along very well, although they argue at times. However, Gumball can be a bad influence on Darwin. Gumball sometimes turns his nose up at Darwin's ideas and they both go for a more childish or foolish approach. Darwin was once Gumball's pet, who sprouted legs for some reason, learned to talk and became able to digest food other than fish flakes. Anias Gumball usually relies on Anais with his problems. She likes to inform Gumball that she is right and he is wrong. Although Gumball will never admit it, he actually loves and admires his sister and knows that she is right about things most of the time. Nicole Gumball loves his mother very much, though he does believe she is terrifying. He does not like to face the consequences of his actions and tell her if he does something wrong, because of Nicole's fiery temper. Richard Gumball loves his father very much, and inherits his silliness from him. However, Richard can be tough on Gumball when the situation demands it and he's also been known to make fun of him sometimes and use their foolishness to his advantage. As seen on an Elmore Stream video, Gumball likes to poke Richard's 'weird bit on his belly when he is unaware of it. Richard reacts strongly to this, making the same "dah!" noise after every poke. Penny Penny is Gumball's love interest. Gumball has a gigantic crush on her, and Penny has one on him, too. He often blurts that he loves/likes her and gets away with it either by keeping it as a secret, hiding it, twisting it, or hoping she ignores it. Despite it being somewhat obvious that Penny likes him back, he is always nervous when he has to ask her out on a date or even talk to her because he is afraid she might reject him. When they are about to kiss, the moment is usually interrupted. She has seen him naked in The Dress and in The Club. Mr. Robinson Gumball always idolizes him to earn his favor. Ironically, Mr. Robinson despises Gumball for irritating him all the time. Although, in The Debt, Mr. Robinson does thank Gumball for saving his life, but then yells at him for ruining his great performance. Tobias Gumball and Tobias have a history of rivalry behind them, although their relationship is somewhat unclear. In The Pressure, Tobias and Gumball form a no-girls pact and Gumball doesn't keep up with it very well. Also, in The Third, Tobias becomes Gumball and Darwin's friend for twenty dollars, but he ends up ignoring Gumball and befriending Darwin. It is clear that Tobias did this to upset Gumball Voice Actors Logan Grove (US/UK)Arthur Dubois (France)Junko Takeuchi (Japan)Federico Bebi (voice) and Leonardo Caneva (sing) (Italy)José Antonio Toledano (Mexico/Latin America)Rebekka Weissfeld (Danish)Leonard Rosemann(Germany) Trivia *Gumball, despite being an anthropomorphic creature, sometimes exhibits more naturalistic cat behaviors such as his ears and tail occasionally drooping, meowing and retracting his claws.Gumball has bad hygiene and health issues, in The Ghost, Darwin pulls out his brother's fifteen day old underwear, and in The Club, it is shown that Gumball has a weak bladder. *Gumball is terrible at catching things, as shown in The Quest.Gumball hates watching the shopping channel, as shown in The Laziest. *Gumball has been shown to be a horrible liar on numerous occasions. *Although Gumball has six whiskers, only five of them are visible because of the angle of his head. In The Poltergeist when Gumball does the joke of a pea on a fork you can see that he has 6 wiskars. *He has very wide hips, which is unusual because this feature is more commonly known on female characters in animation.Both Gumball and Anais placed 4th in the Dumb Race, since they both forfeited at the same time. *In The Club, Nicole reveals that she and Richard agreed to give Gumball the middle name "Christopher", but Richard confused it for "Tristopher" on Gumball's birth certificate. *It was also confirmed as "Tristopher" on James Lamont's Formspring. *Gumball has arachnophobia, which is a strong fear of spiders, as shown in The Date. *Gumball is a good cook, being able to make delicious food for Darwin and having a great souffle that even Miss Simian enjoyed. *In The Fight, it's revealed that Tina actually thought of herself as Gumball's friend. *It is revealed in The Date that Gumball plays the clarinet. Category:Characters